


You were my teddy bear~

by Pyromilka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fear, Insanity, Love, Pyromania, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromilka/pseuds/Pyromilka
Summary: Teddy bear, you were my teddy bearYou were comforting and quietHow did love become so violent?~Time has passed, and something has changed. As if she didn't know him anymore...no, this was not the man she loved, the person who made the butterflies fly up in what one could describe as a storm in her stomach. No, this was a stalker. A downright...maniac.
Kudos: 8





	You were my teddy bear~

_Stitched you up, put you together_

_With cotton and feather_

_Gave you love, put my heart inside you_

_Oh, what could I do_

I still remember how we met, you were standing there, leaning on a fence with your phone in your hands, seemingly not giving more than an occassional uncaring glance upwards to the old shed burning to crumbles in front of you, unbothered by the smoke stinging my lungs from many more paces away than you were. I couldn't believe how calm you stayed, how you managed to rid me of the fear I felt at the sight, without giving yourself away- maybe it was my fault back then already. I should've seen the signs. I saw the smirk on your lips when you glanced back, you reassured me only a maniac would shed a smile at a situation like this. I should've known back then. But it's too late now. You calmed me down, got me on other thoughts when I followed you, dazed from the excitement, but also the anxiety connected to meeting you. We spent the day together, we got to know each other, and in the end, we fell asleep together on the balcony of the cafe we were to visit so many more times after this.

_When you started talking in your sleep_

_Saying things you'd do to me_

_I didn't care, I wasn't scared_

When I woke up this one particular night, I noticed something was off. You were talking, to no one but yourself, as I had later noticed you had also started doing during the day. I did it off as nothing, everyone talked to themselves once in a while, right? But oh, if I knew. I should've known. I started listening to you when you weren't aware of the words leaving your mouth, I listened to your deepest thoughts, your desires, without you knowing. I just loved hearing your voice, ignored the cold feeling the words left in my veins afterwards.

_Now I'm finding knives under the sheets_

_Crumbled photographs of me_

_I'm in despair_

_Should I be scared?_

You've changed. You started keeping secrets from me, whenever I wanted to address it, you found some kind of distraction. Whether it was something you wanted to show me, right there on the spot, or a peck on the lips- It always got in the way. I didn't mind it much, I still loved you. When I woke up another particular night, you sat awake next to me, handling one of the knifes that had previously gone missing. You didn't notice me being awake, though your eyes were fixed on me like a hunter's on their prey. It kept me awake, kept me from sleeping, and you noticed. You reassured me that nothing was wrong, nothing was going to happen, but once again...you denied. Denied the pictures you took of me in my sleep, denied the blood stained knifes I found in places you thought only you knew about. And of course, I believed you again. I still believed every word you said, but ignoring the cold feeling got harder with every lie you told me.

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_You were comforting and quiet_

_How did love become so violent?_

_Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

I still like to remember the beginning, the good parts- how we met, how we became friends, the day we confessed our love to each other. Thinking about it, it seemed so obvious before already. You were the best thing that had happened to me in longer than I can remember, I loved you with all I had, not willing to give you up for anything. And you felt the same, didn't you? The evenings we spent together, cuddled up in each other's arms, resting on the other one, listening to their heart beat until the night faded away. Remember? You were my teddy bear. You reassured me whenever there was worry crossing my mind, pulled me up into your warm comforting hug. There was nothing capable of destroying what we had build up. Almost nothing. I still remember every detail about that day.

_I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you_

_I just didn't know you_

_But now you're back_

_And it's so terrifying how you paralyze me_

_Now you're showing up inside my home_

_Breathing deep into the phone_

_I'm so unprepared, I'm fucking scared_

I tried to cut you off, despite it hurting me, making every part of me scream in despair. But this wasn't the person I loved so dearly, I would give up myself for. I wanted you back, but...what you were before, not what you became. You turned up at my door, not much after. It became more regular, and every time I told you off, you seemed to take it well. But did you really? I found presents, first at my doorstep, later in my house, my bedroom. Too many nights I had spent laying awake, too paralyzed to sleep, in fear you could turn up every second. It wouldn't be the first time after all. My days were brought over anxiously awaiting the end of the day, hoping you weren't lurking around the next corner. I was never really alone anymore, at all times I could feel a presence near. Was it one of your calls that never seemed to end, you standing outside my window at night, one of the cameras I noticed had appeared all throughout my home after a while- I didn't know what to do anymore.

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_You were comforting and quiet_

_How did love become so violent?_

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_I'm fucking scared_

I was at my end. Nightmares disrupted the few hours of sleep I managed to catch every now and then. The presents that kept appearing in my home- the sweets contained in them were poisoned. The pictures were impossibly ones we took together. The letters got shorter with the time passing, until they only held a few words anymore. You threatened me, told me what would happen if I left you. I was so scared, I knew you were a man that kept his word, no matter what. Too often have I made this experience. Remember how, back in the very first day we met, you told me that only a maniac would do what I witnessed with you? Yes, this is exactly what I‘d call you from now on. Because it‘s what you are. A maniac. I should‘ve know earlier, before you began stalking me, before you turned up in my house, before I woke up next to you again, many nights after kicking you out, before you tried to burn my house down, along with all I had after you left, in an attempt to make me crawl back to you. I keep telling myself it wasn‘t worth it. You weren‘t worth it. But that‘s not true. You were so good to me, and I gave you everything I had. What more did you want? There was nothing left to give. All I wanted was to have you back. The old you, to have the you I learned to love, love as my everything back. To curl up in your warm embrace again, forget about all that happened, wake up from this nightmare, the terror you brought upon me, to realize you were still there, next to me, loving me. You always said you did that until the end. But did you really?

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_You were comforting and quiet_

_How did love become so violent?_

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_

_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

_La, la, la, la, la_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Teddy bear" by Melanie Martínez.
> 
> And yes, I cried while writing this.


End file.
